dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Roots Original Soundtrack 2
The .hack//Roots Original Soundtrack 2 contains numerous background and theme songs from the Anime .hack//Roots. All the songs on this CD were composed by Ali Project. Tracks KING KNIGHT :haruka na tooi mukashi :kono te wa tsubasa de naku :futatsu no tsurugi de :kusaikire no shitone de :bokura wa kemono no you ni :iki o koroshiteta :ima kodoku to kyomu no naka de :sawagi tagiru chi o ika ni shiyou :hontou no tsuyosa hoshii to negaeba :michibikareru no ka :iza yukan kacchuu no hagane o terikaeshi :tsuwamonodomo ga yume no ato o :kokoro o ooitsukusu tate o toriharae yo :mienai kokkyou wa sugu soko ni :jigoku no soko kara koe ga kikoete mo :"madamada yoake wa tookarou" :fureenu hoshi no kuzu :kibou no kagayaki wa :hitoyo ni kiedo mo :towanaru asu wa izuko :shunkan setsuna no toki :tsunagi eigou o :doko ni ifu mo ikei mo naku :ikiru munashisa o nan to shiyou :shin no yasashisa anitsu no yurikago ni :sodachi wa shinai :iza kake yo shikkoku no arauma inanaite :ooshiki kuni no matsueitachi :harimegurasareta takaki saku o tobikoe yo :mada minu sekai wa hateshinai :ten no kanata kara uta ga furisosogu :kami no onkei o sono se ni :iza yukan kacchuu no hagane o terikaeshi :mononofutachi ga tadorishi michi :sono omoi fuujikomeru kusabi o hazuse yo :nukaru ashiato mo kawaku darou :iza kake yo shikkoku no arauma inanaite :uruwashiki kuni no senkushatachi :owari naki tatakai ni toujiru onmi e to :makoto no tamashii yadoru made :mou hitori no jibun ga boku ni koe kakeru :"koko kara subete ga hajimaru" Maisou no Mori no Tasogarezaka :wakuraba nukarumu chijou wa :tsuzuku ashiato ooikakushite :madara ni shitataru gekkou :kigi no sukima kara boku o okashi :itami bakari chiribameteku :anata no moto e tobitateru :tsubasa no nai koto o yorokobou :dare mo kurushimi to tomo ni :deau koto o :nozomi wa shinai :houmuritai no wa zetsubou yori mo :umareta chiisana hikari :ugatareyuku tsuchi no soko ni :anata no nemuri yobisamasu :uta o shiranu koto ga shiawase da :hito wa shinigami to tomo ni :aru koto nado :wasurereba ii :anata no moto e tobitateru :tsubasa no nai koto o kanashimou :soshite habikotta :ne no you ni tatazumu :bokura wa hitori Kegare Naki Akui :kizu o otta wakai kemono ga :ori ni kakoware tojikomerare :jiyuu to iu na no kouya e to :kakedasu yume bakari miru :sore ga ima no kono watashi no sugata :kokoro ni wa dare mo kurai yami ga ari :afureru kyoufu o kakae uzukumaru :nani ga machigai de dore ga tadashii ka :kono te de erabu ni wa mada sekai wa ookisugite :kimi nara wakattekureru to omotta :tsuki ga shizuku o furaseru nara :koyoi namida no kawari ni shiyou :sukoshi dake ikita dake na no ni :kabusaru kodoku no kage wa :nagaku fukaku watashi o tsutsumu kara :naze kimi ni deai sono hoho ni furete :mata hitori ni naru to shitte mo aishi :doko ga hajimari de itsu ga owari ka to :mayoikonde yukidomatte furueteiru bakari :nani yori yasashisa ni obieteta :naze hito wa umare naze shindeyuku ka :osanai mama kotae o sagashitsuzuke :aa kimi to deai sono se o miokuri :mata aeru to shinjiru no wa oroka na no darou ka :kokoro ni wa dare mo kurai yami ga ari :afureru kyoufu o kakae uzukumaru :nani ga aku na no ka soshite zen na no ka :kono me ga toraeru no ni wa sekai wa kagerisugiru :dakara kimi ni soba ni itehoshii Category:Soundtracks pl: Roots Original Soundtrack 2